Destinée emplafonnée
by f.d.g
Summary: petite parodie sans prétention autorisée par l'auteur. One shot


Destinée Emplafonnée

Il était une fois, un rôdeur bien dégueulasse qui avait des vues malsaines sur une princesse elfique aussi belle que conne. Son père Elrond de Fondcombe, elfe intelligent, (je sais, c'est rare) voulait bien se débarrasser de sa cloche de fille… heu enfin marier sa délicate enfant mais moyennant un royaume pour le crasseux… hum le futur roi des hommes (les pauvres). En effet, il ne voulait pas qu'elle revienne lui pourrir la vie avec sa bêtise… enfin il voulait qu'elle soit heureuse en couple. Quoique avec une abrutie comme elle, ce ne sera pas dur.

Le tas de boue, du nom d'Aragorn, même s'il préférait qu'on le surnomme Estel remerciait tout les jours les orcs de l'avoir débarrassé de ses parents même si maintenant il ne pouvait plus les buter lui-même. Pour avoir son château pourri, il dut faire partie d'un groupe composé de 4 nabots, un nain qui puait autant qu'il était poilu, un humain névrosé atteint d'un profond complexe d'infériorité par rapport à son puissant et sage père, un vieux gâteux qui bavait plus qu'il ne parlait et atteint de la maladie d'Alzheimer doublé de la maladie de Parkinson, un elfe crétin, efféminé et qui savait mieux utiliser son peigne que son arc. Estel fut ravi quand Gandalf ratant la marche se vautra à la suite d'un Balrog, puis il rencontra ses futurs grands-parents. Il ferma sa grande gueule face à Celeborn qui n'hésita pas une seconde à talocher sa femme qui avait osé regarder un peu trop longtemps Frodon. Cette dernière, Galadriel, fondit en larmes et se cacha derrière la tunique de son merveilleux mari. Après un mois de thalasso, il prirent 3 barques mais ils étaient tellement cons, qu'ils chaviraient tout le temps déclenchant les cris d'orfraie de Legolas qui perdait son superbe brushing. Puis au bout d'une quinzaine de presque noyade, ils arrivèrent à Amon Hen où Boromir arriva à se faire tuer par des uruk-haï myopes comme des taupes qui auraient raté un oliphant dans un couloir.

Aragorn voulut abandonner Pippin et Merry, mais un coup de peigne de la part de l'elfe le remit sur la voie et il dut suivre comme un bon petit chien de chasse la trace des 2 nabots. Ils arrivèrent devant une forêt et il eut le « bonheur » de voir que le vieux schnock était toujours en vie. Il força Estel à aller en Rohan et si vous voulez la suite, vous avez les DVD.

Bon, donc après avoir aidé le nabot à balancer l'anneau unique parce que ce con de Sauron avait oublié d'en faire un autre, il se retrouva avec le royaume du Gondor entre ses jolies mains noires de crasse. Elrond ravi que son futur gendre ait débarrassé la Terre du Milieu d'un pollueur local donna avec joie sa décérébrée de fille à cet abruti d'Aragorn qui était assez con pour la garder.

De cette union contre nature, naquirent 5 enfants dont malheureusement une, hérita de l'intelligence maternelle tandis que 3 autres héritaient des « qualités » paternelles. Dans cette famille, il y avait 4 filles et un fils qui représentait le futur de la dynastie du Gondor. Ce fils avait acquis ce qui faisait tant défaut à ses proches, une intelligence prodigieuse et un bon sens proverbiale. Ce miracle de la génétique ( un con + une conne soit un con, soit un génie), donc ce génie du nom d'Eldarion se demandait constamment ce qu'il avait bien pu faire dans une vie antérieure pour mériter un sort pareil, qu'est ce qu'il faisait dans cette famille de débiles profonds ? Il y avait déjà sa sœur aînée Eladiel qui était la phobique de la famille et voyait le futur dans l'eau. Elle hurlait dès qu'elle voyait une goutte de cet élément liquide. Elle était surnommée par les serviteurs « la majesté des mouches » et faisait fuir les cochons. Tout ça à cause qu'elle avait vu dans son bain bubulle son poisson rouge être la pauvre victime des instincts meurtriers d'Attila le chat de la cuisinière quand elle avait 4 ans. Ensuite, il y avait son autre sœur, Eowyn le garçon manqué de la famille. Les robes et les servantes trépassaient à son approche. Elle grimpait aux arbres, insultait les passants, rackettait les enfants de Minas Tirith et couchait avec tous les militaires de la cité blanche. Ses passe-temps favoris étaient les bains de boue et les combats contre tous les garçons qu'elle croisait. Et enfin, il y avait les jumelles, Elsea et Elya. C'étaient les seules à peu près normales, calmes, pondérées, délicates, ponctuelles, silencieuses. Malheureusement, la malédiction familiale avait frappé, car elles compensaient toutes ses qualités par un manque visible d'intelligence, c'est des blondes quoi !

En fait, à part Eldarion, mais lui c'était un cas, à croire qu'il était adopté, ce qu'il se demandait souvent, toute la famille royale du Gondor était connue dans tous les royaumes limitrophes pour le vide intersidéral qui se trouvait entre leurs deux oreilles. Etant assez vieux pour se barrer de cet enfer, il décida de fuir priant pour que la connerie familiale ne soit pas un virus contagieux. Il était heureux qu'Eomer lui ait appris à monter à cheval. Il aurait bien voulu que ce soit Faramir qui le fasse, car il était aussi intelligent que lui, bien que marié avec une walkyrie (mais on sait pas pourquoi) sanguinaire du nom d'Eowyn la terreur du Rohan. Son frère avait été ravi de se débarrasser de cette furie trop violente à son goût. Il avait saoulé sa sœur ainsi que ce pauvre Faramir qui était au mauvais endroit et au mauvais moment et avait attendu qu'il se passe quelque chose. Et oui, un homme nu, une femme nue dans un lit qu'est ce que vous croyez qu'ils font ? De la broderie anglaise ? Le pauvre Faramir terrorisé par la mégère qu'il avait sans faire exprès mis enceinte, se retrouva traîné, hurlant tel un boeuf à l'abattoir, devant l'autel avec un anneau au doigt, une corde au cou et œil au beurre noir. Dans ce couple hors norme, c'était à se demander si les enfants pouvaient être sains d'esprit. Aragorn-Théoden était le portrait de sa mère, un fou furieux, un berseker, un psychopathe dont le principal plaisir était de tabasser son insignifiante sœur, Eolain avec l'aide de son autre furie de sœur, Arwen. Le dernier aurait pu avoir sa place dans la famille royale du Gondor étant con comme ses pieds sachant que ses petits petons avaient plus d'intelligence que lui.

Ce que ne savait pas Eldarion dans sa volonté manifeste de fuir les abrutis congénitaux qui lui servaient de famille, est qu'Eolain, la peureuse de la fratrie, lasse de servir de punching ball décida de prendre la clef des champs et de ne pas la rendre. Son père aurait bien voulu la suivre, mais après deux tentatives ratées soldées par un viol, il s'était retrouvé avec un collier en cuir et une longue laisse qui le retenait à sa « douce » épouse.

Les deux fugueurs à cheval, parce qu'Eolain étant la moins violente, les chevaux ne s'enfuyaient pas à son approche, avait pu apprendre à monter les bourrins. Donc nos deux cavaliers parcouraient les vertes campagnes du Gondor désirant tous deux vivre dans un lieu éloigné de leur enfer respectif où ils pourraient vivre tranquillement, jouir de leur indépendance et de leur intelligence. Alors qu'ils chevauchaient joyeusement chacun de leur côté, ils percutèrent violemment de vilains, méchants brigands pas bô et malheureusement pour les deux rescapés, intelligents qui avaient l'intention non louable de les vendre aux pirates de l'Umbar. Ce qu'ils firent, moyennant moult piécettes et les méchants pirates se coltinèrent un prince paresseux et une princesse peureuse et timide.

Et oui, vous pensiez quoi ? Qu'ils allaient être aidé par leurs parents !

Mais réfléchissez un peu, on est pas dans « Destinées entrecroisées » là !

Dois-je vous rappeler que Faramir est soit accroché au poignet de sa femme soit au pied du lit et qu'Aragorn est tellement con qu'il se perd dans son propre château !

Si vous vouliez une autre fin, allez lire la fic de Chibi-Eladiel au lieu de vous faire chier à lire cette merde !

FIN


End file.
